


[Podfic] Everybody Needs Somebody To Love

by Chantress



Category: Blues Brothers (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Canon Compliant, Found Family, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: Everybody needs somebody to love. You, me, everybody.
Relationships: Elwood Blues & Jake Blues
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Pioneer Podfic, Podfic Bingo, VoiceTeam 2020: Team Chartreuse, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Everybody Needs Somebody To Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everybody Needs Somebody To Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739) by [norah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norah/pseuds/norah). 



> Recorded for the "Podfic But Make It About Musicals" challenge for Voiceteam 2020, and my "Lower Vocal Range" square for Podfic Bingo 2020.

**Title:** Everybody Needs Somebody To Love  
**Author:** norah  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** The Blues Brothers  
**Pairing:** gen  
**Rating:** Teen and Up  
**Length and format:** 00:14:06, mp3  
**Warnings:** canon-typical language and Nazi mention

 **Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1vmaoip8dmkabeq/Everybody_Needs_Somebody_To_Love.mp3/file)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha) Log in to view. 




End file.
